looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Halloween Stories IV
Looney Tunes Halloween Stories IV is the eighteenth episode of Season 4 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a Halloween special. Plot Opening It's Halloween night and Thaddeus Plotz is adorning his mansion with the help of Dr. Scratchansniff, but a short circuit transforms it into a haunted house, scaring the ones who were trick-or-treating nearby (inspired by the opening of The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror XII). *'Characters:' Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker), Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) ''The Case of the Importants' Ripper'' Scotland Yard detectives Porky Holmes and Petunia Watson are assigned by Inspector Foghorn Leghorn to capture a mysterious man who's killing London's most important figures (spoof of and slighty influenced by The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror segment Four Beheadings and a Funeral). *'Characters:' Porky Pig (as Porky Holmes, voiced by Bob Bergen), Petunia Pig (as Petunia Watson, voiced by Grey DeLisle), Foghorn Leghorn (as Inspector Foghorn Leghorn/The Importants' Ripper, voiced by Jeff Bennett), Barnyard Dawg (as Officer Barnyard Dawg, voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Penelope Pussycat (as a suspect, voiced by Tress MacNeille), Bugs Bunny (as the judge, voiced by Jeff Bergman), Minerva Mink (as Marianne Mink, voiced by ), Daffy Duck (as Dafo, voiced by Jeff Bergman), Lola Bunny (as a florist, voiced by Kath Soucie), Pepé Le Pew (as a purveyor, voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Claude Cat (as a store owner, voiced by Billy West), Wile E. Coyote (as Victim #2, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) and (cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) ''TBD'' *'Characters:' ''TBD'' *'Characters:' Characters In the stories Quotes Opening *"Scratshansniff, why are you taking so long? Halloween is tonight and my house isn't done yet!" - Thaddeus Plotz. *"How do vou vonder to finish it quickly, Mr. Plotz? Ich bin nicht Superman" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"Hey guys, let's see what we have in our bags. I got a lot of candies" - Bugs Bunny. *"We got chocolate bars" - Buster and Babs Bunny. *"We got candy canes" - Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner. *"I got a rock. This happens for getting into a fight with the house's owner" - Daffy Duck. *"(looking at Plotz's mansion) Guys, was that house always like that?" - Lola Bunny. *"(when he sees everybody running away) Scratchansniff! What happened?! When I said to adorn my house I didn't say to turn it into to a horror film! You idiot! (he falls out of the window) Ahhhh! (he crashes at the wall) This is the last time I celebrate Halloween" - Thaddeus Plotz. ''The Case of the Importants' Ripper'' *"Well, well, well, look who's here, son. Master detective Porky Holmes and his, I say, easily amazed sidekick, Dr. Petunia Watson" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"(seeing a knob) What's this? A doorknob. Good show" - Petunia Pig. *"We don’t need clues, son. We’ve already caught the killer (Barnyard comes in grabbing Pepé). This mysterious Frenchman is clearly, I say, responsible for the murder. Lock him up till, I say, we find another foreigner, son" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"(panicked) I'm not un assassin, s'il vous plaît. I'm un humble purveyor of deezgusting British cuisine (shows a basket). I've got laverbread, black pudding, haggis..." - Pepé Le Pew. *"Haggis? I say, that's my favorite. (eats a bit of it) We British sure eat a lot of junk" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"(coming in, while Pepé is taken to the jail) Inspector, might I have a word with you?" - Lola Bunny. *"Absolutely, girl" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"I'm just a humble florist, but I want to say that I found the murderer. It was yesterday, he seemed to be insane, he made direct contact with me and he dropped this (holds a sword) while he ran away" - Lola Bunny. *"Well, now, I say, now we are going, I say, to see the person in charge of attempted homicide" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"Let me go! I must kill Peter Pan for cutting my hand off!" - Captain Hook. *"Uh, in jail you will not, son" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"Yes, I recognize this blade. I sold it as part of a set named the famed Seven Swords of Osiris. Now would you be interested in an illustrated novelette?" - Claude Cat. *"Confound it, man! I-I-I need to know who bought those s-s-swords! Very well" - Porky Pig. *"It says here the swords were s-s-s-sold to Ms. Marianne Mink" - Porky Pig. *"Mink? The femme fatale industrialist who explores her workers through her beauty? I know just where to find her" - Petunia Pig. *"Dafo's Den of I-I-I-Injustice? Well done, Watson. Here everything that is illegal in this country is done h-h-h-here" - Porky Pig. *"Marianne Mink? Yes, she's here. She is in the opium room" - Daffy Duck. *"The Sword of Osiris. I once possessed the entire collection. Then I sold them all for opium. Oh, how I wish I had them back to sell for more opium!" - Minerva Mink. *"Who did you sell the swords to?" - Porky Pig. *"I think it was a fat bird with sideburns or a black cat like that one over there" - Minerva Mink. *"(when Penelope tries to escape, while she tosses every costumer) Hey, hey. Read the sign! (points to a sign saying "No Tossing Criminals, Thieves, Con-Men and/or Addicts")" - Daffy Duck. *"(gabbing Penelope at her back) Well, well, what, I say, have we here?" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"Inspector, you've caught the v-v-v-villainess! But what are you doing in an crime den?" - Porky Pig. *"It's the only way I can get my nephew to go to sleep" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"(seeing Wile E.'s corpse) Ah, that cat could have killed this one days ago. The body is bloated and the face is rotten" - Petunia Pig. *"It was five minutes ago, you twit (dies)" - Wile E. Coyote. *"I'm not a murderer. I'm not" - Penelope Pussycat. *"This week in our Summer Hanging Series, we're pleased to present the Importants' Ripper! At last London's fearing royalty and celebrities are free to walk in the city" - Bugs Bunny. *"Stay your hand, I-I-I-Inspector. That cat is innocent! The murderer's blade is covered with blood, but the handle is covered with something else: the u-u-u-unmistakable fragrance of (points the sword to Foghorn, who is eating haggis) haggis" - Porky Pig. *"Hey, I say, lots of people like haggis" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"Yeah? Well, how many of them have muttonchops? (takes Foghorn's hat off and reveals to have sideburns)" - Barnyard Dawg. *"Why can't you be more like, I say, the other officers? They never say a word against me, son" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"That's 'cause you fired all the others" - Barnyard Dawg. *"Inspector Leghorn, you were the most famous member of Scotland Y-Y-Y-Yard. Why would you do this?" - Porky Pig. *"Well, the fact is I wanted, I say, to come up with a case even you couldn't solve. And besides, I say, (he runs away) so long, you stupid British twits! (he runs to a hot-air balloon and flies in it, but it gets pierced by a steampunk-styled flying saucer) Remember me for my police work and not the murders!" - Foghorn Leghorn. Trivia *The previous specials' storytelling format is ditched in this special. *Similar to The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror series, the opening and closing credits feature scary names. Opening *The characters have the following costumes: **Bugs and Lola are dressed as Fred and Wilma Flintstone, respectively. ***Concidentally, Bugs' voice actor Jeff Bergman is also the current voice for Fred Flintstone. **Daffy and Tina are dressed as George and Jane Jetson, respectively. ***Concidentally, Daffy and Tina's voice actors Jeff Bergman and Grey DeLisle are also the current voice actors for George and Jane Jetson, respectively. **Porky and Petunia are dressed as Jonny Quest and Hadji. **Buster and Babs are dressed as Collin the Speedy Boy and Stacie the Speedy Girl, respectively. **The Warners are dressed as Sonic the Hedgehog (Yakko), Knuckles the Echidna (Wakko) and Miles "Tails" Prower (Dot). ***Coincidentally, Yakko and Wakko's voice actors Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell are also the voice actors for Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna in The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, respectively. **With the exception of the last case, all of them are Warner Bros. characters. *One of Daffy's quotes is one of Charlie Brown's quotes from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. ''The Case of the Importants' Ripper'' *The scene where Pepé Le Pew is arrested by Scotland Yard is a reference to the rivalry between the United Kingdom and France. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Halloween Specials